Rulebreaker
by DaeMinJae
Summary: Seorang Kim Mingyu kembali lagi. Membuat Wonwoo kelabakan, rencana-rencana Wonwoo untuk move on digagalkan Mingyu sendiri. /"Kau kan memang ditakdirkan untukku-"/"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu"/ Meanie fanfiction [On-going]
1. Mengabaikan semua yang bernama Mingyu(1)

.

"Halo semua, saya Kim Mingyu, mohon bantuannya."

Wonwoo hanya diam menatap pemuda yang berdiri didepan kelasnya, memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan pindah kemari.

Pemuda itu Kim Mingyu, kekasih ehm lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya. Wonwoo masih tidak bisa berpikir kenapa dia dulu mau saja dengan Mingyu. Padahal Mingyu dulu itu terkenal berandal, dekil, tukang modus, suka merokok hanya saja jarang, rajin bolos, bodoh, tidak peka. Tapi jujur, Mingyu itu tampan dan tinggi.

Soal kenapa putus itu rahasia publik.

Wonwoo pada waktu itu ingin pindah sekolah agar tehindar dari Mingyu setelah mereka putus. Dengan otak yang pas-pas an serta usaha yang dilakukannya, akhirnya ia diterima di sebuah sekolah elit dengan beasiswa, Wonwoo pikir dengan masuk sekolah yang kebanyakan orang pintar ini Mingyu tidak mungkin mengikutinya.

Tapi kenyataan nya, sial.

"Kau silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong, dan sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya"

Mingyu berjalan sesuai titah dari sang guru, ia berjalan melewati Wonwoo yang berada dibarisan kedua dari depan.

Dari situ Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu yang tengah berkedip genit kearahnya. Wonwoo mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya setelah melihatnya. Nah yang ia takutkan sekarang adalah,

"Bagaimana nanti kalau gagal move on?"

.

.

.

 **Rulebreaker**

 **By DaeMinJae**

 **.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, and other.**

 **The cast isn't belong to me.**

 **.**

 **((Warn!))**

 **Gaje; slice of life; romance; bikin mual; kurang memperhatikan EYD; Boys Love; PG-15 (padahal saya belum 15)**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **Seorang Kim Mingyu kembali lagi. Membuat Wonwoo kelabakan, rencana-rencana Wonwoo untuk move on digagalkan Mingyu sendiri. /"Kau kan memang ditakdirkan untukku-"/"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu"/**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kebanyakan murid berlarian keluar kelas, tidak kurang dari 5 menit kelas sekarang sudah sepi, dan hanya tinggal beberapa murid. Mereka adalah yang sengaja membawa bekal. Hitung-hitung penghematan, kata mereka.

Mereka menggeser bangku mereka sehingga terbentuk seperti meja kantin dan memakan makanannya disana. Diantara mereka itu ada Wonwoo. Dan yang lain itu, Seokmin, Jisoo, Chan, Junghan, dan Seungcheol.

Sebenarnya tidak semua membawa bekal, contoh nya adalah Seungcheol yang sejak tadi mengganggu Junghan atau bahkan Chan agar mendapat suapan. Kalau Seokmin dia itu sangat tumben tidak ke kantin, biasanya dia berada diantrean paling depan.

"Hyungdeul, kalian lihat murid baru tadi? Sepertinya dia akan menjadi murid populer dalam sekejap" Chan memulai pembicaraan. Yang lain mengangguk menanggapi.

"Sudah jelas, Dia tampan tapi lebih tampan diriku.. iya kan Junghan?" Ujar Seungcheol yang langsung mendapat tepukan keras dikepalanya. Tepukan itu tidak main-main, kepalanya terasa seperti akan terbelah.

"Tapi memang benar sih kau tampan cheol" Junghan nyengir saat melihat Seungcheol menoleh horror padanya. Dan yang lain dengan kompak bersorak 'huu' saat melihat itu.

Wonwoo sejak tadi hanya diam, kadang tertawa pelan jika ada yang nampak lucu. Meskipun wajahnya datar tapi sebenarnya dia itu tipikal anak yang sangat cerewet. Terkejut juga dia kenapa mereka membahas itu, Wonwoo ingin bersikap biasa jika membahas mantan pacarnya itu. Tapi didalam hatinya ia masih tidak bisa untuk tidak mengingat dia-

.

.

.

 **Note:**

 **Mengabaikan semua orang yang bernama Mingyu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan segera mereka kembali menaruh bangku mereka seperti semula. Dan menunggu yang lain masuk. Awalnya yang berada dikelas itu diam, karena pelajaran kali ini adalah yang sangat membosankan tetapi gurunya sangat galak. Namun setelah seorang dari kelas itu menggebrak pintu kelas dan berteriak dengan keras,

"Kita jam kosong kali ini! Min seonsaengnim tidak masuk!"

Kelas langsung ricuh, entah semua mulai menjadi gila, murid siapa yang tidak bahagia jika mendapat jam kosong?

Kebanyakan murid wanita sekarang sedang berkerumun disekitar meja Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri jika dilihat lebih jelas terlihat risih dengan kelakuan para wanita itu. Tapi Mingyu tetap diam dengan wajah datar. Matanya melirik kearah bangku Wonwoo, disana terlihat Wonwoo yang tengah fokus membaca novel lengkap dengan kacamata bukannya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis saat melihat betapa manisnya Wonwoo.

"Mingyu! Terima kasih sudah tersenyum denganku!"

"Tidak mungkin! Mingyu tersenyum kepadaku!"

Wanita-wanita itu berdebat soal yang sebenarnya bukan untuk mereka. Mingyu kembali melirik Wonwoo mengabaikan debatan tidak berguna itu. Ia tersentak saat Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya dan sempat saling bertatapan dengannya sebelum ada orang lain yang menutupi celah yang digunakannya untuk melirik itu.

Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berdehem, "bisakah kalian minggir?" Seketika kerumunan itu menghindar memberikan jalan untuk Mingyu, dengan langkah cukup lebar ia pergi dari situ. Sebelah tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan menggenggam itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk menghembuskan napasnya dan kembali berjalan.

Ia menjatuhkan diam-diam sesuatu yang digenggamnya diatas buku yang sedang dibaca Wonwoo. Ia berbisik, 'senang bertemu kembali'. Dan melangkah cepat keluar dari kelas.

Mingyu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang sudah diberitahu dari salah satu teman, entah siapa namanya, ia lupa karena banyak yang memperkenalkan diri padanya. Ia tersenyum kembali saat mengingat sekilas wajah Wonwoo yang kebingungan. Sangat bukan tipe nya sebenarnya saat melakukan sesuatu yang cukup aneh seperti tadi.

Jujur, dirinya itu suka sekali blak-blakan, tidak memandang itu siapa. Namun demi bertemu Wonwoo-nya, ia agak sedikit merubah dirinya. Tapi kemungkinan dia bisa saja kembali berandal karena ada yang mengajak nya, dan jiwanya itu memang berandal.

Mingyu menatap cermin persegi yang ada didepannya, memandang wajahnya yang tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, bahkan taringnya terlihat.

"Wonwoo hyung, tenang saja kau akan kembali padaku" Mingyu menyalakan keran wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya. Tangannya mengusak rambut nya kebelakang, memperlihatkan jidat nya dan menambah kesan seksi dari wajahnya.

Ia kembali tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

Wonwoo menghentikan acara membaca bukunya, menatap kertas berwarna peach yang terlipat diatas bukunya. Ia menatap pintu ruang kelasnya, ia yakin tadi orang yang menjatuhkan ini berjalan kesana, namun hanya sebuah bayangan baju yang terlihat disana. Wonwoo menghela napasnya, ia tadi sebenarnya juga mendengar orang itu berbisik padanya, namun karena ia terlalu fokus dengan bukunya itu menyebabkan ia tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang orang itu katakan.

Wonwoo membuka lipatan kertas itu, dahimya mengerut saat merasa mengenali tulisan yang tidak cukup rapi -menurutnya.

Wonwoo melafalkan apa yang tertulis disana berulang-ulang, wajahnya memanas saat ia sadar siapa yang memberi kertas itu. Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, dapat dilihat bangku yang awalnya ramai itu sepi, dan orang yang duduk dibangku itu tidak ada.

 **Jujur hyung aku masih mencintai mu**

"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo menunduk, menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas buku bacaannya yang terbuka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Ia menggeram rendah, dan berkali-kali mengumpat dalam hati. Tangannya meremas kertas itu kuat-kuat.

 **PUK**

Wonwoo kembali tersentak saat seorang menyenggol pundaknya. Seketika Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan mengengok kanan kiri. Kosong.

Ia kemudian menatap mejanya dan menemukan secarik kertas yang kini tidak terlipat, namun diatasnya terdapat sebuah permen kesukaannya. Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian tangannya segera mengambil kertas itu dan mengantongi permennya.

 **Kau sudah membaca yang tadi kan? Akan kujadikan kau milikku lagi hyung. Tunggu saja**

Wonwoo kembali meremas kertasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas.

"Tenang saja Wonwoo, kau pasti tidak akan jatuh kelubang yang sama"

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, jujur ini hanya selingan pas gaada kerjaan. Untuk ini ga terlalu mengharap review saya, jadi ga review gapapa, tapi sebenarnya review itu menambah semangat saya.**

 **Lanjut atau tidak tergantung mood yaps. Lagipula paling ga panjang setiap chapternya**

 **Sragen, 19/06/2016 13.00**


	2. Mengabaikan semua yang bernama Mingyu(2)

**((Warn!))**

 **Gaje; slice of life; romance; bikin mual; kurang memperhatikan EYD; Boys Love; PG-15 (padahal saya belum 15)**

.

.

.

Suara decit ranjang terdengar saat pemiliknya itu tengah berguling ke kanan dan kiri. Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling. Ia tengah dilanda dilema, tubuhnya ingin pergi sekolah namun hatinya tidak. Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tidak rapi itu. Dan kembali menarik selimut yang jatuh dilantai untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Setidaknya aku baru tidak masuk sekali, pikir Wonwoo seraya memejamkan matanya. Sebelum Wonwoo masuk kembali ke alam mimpi, bel apartemen mungilnya itu berbunyi, ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan itu. Wonwoo menggeram rendah saat bel itu berbunyi berulang kali, sangat mengganggu ketenangan dipagi hari.

Wonwoo segera bangkit dari tidurnya, ia langsung berdiri dari kasur namun itu malah membuat kepalanya sedikit pening hingga ia berjalan pelan ke depan dengan memegang kepalanya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menatap aneh orang didepannya. Sampai orang itu berteriak marah yang membuat Wonwoo langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"YAK! KAU BELUM MANDI? KITA ADA KUIS PAGI INI!"

Yang berteriak tadi Junghan, ia mendudukkan dirinya disofa kecil disudut ruangan. Matanya bergerak mengutari seluruh ruangan, Ian tersenyum miris melihat ruangan ini. Bahkan televisi pun tidak ada. Apartemen sederhana dengan tiga buah ruangan, kamar tidur, dapur, dan ruang depan. Junghan hanya berpikir, kenapa anak itu betah sekali tinggal disini.

Ia menghela napas nya, dan menyender disofa menunggu Wonwoo selesai mandi.

"Hyung, bangunlah" Wonwoo menggoyangkan tubuh Junghan yang terlelap itu, ia sudah selesai mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dengan pandangan bingung Junghan menatap Wonwoo yang terkekeh didepannya.

"Apa aku tertidur terlalu lama?" Tanya Junghan. Yang lebih muda membalas dengan gelengan dan mendongak menatap jam dinding diatasnya, "sekitar 20 menit mungkin hyung" Jawabnya. Junghan mengucek matanya dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, ia ikut melihat jam dinding itu. Sedetik kemudian tangan Wonwoo segera ia tarik keluar dari apartemen. Untung dirinya tadi tidak melepas sepatunya.

Mereka berdua berlari secepat mungkin, keuntungan kedua adalah apartemen Wonwoo tidak jauh dari sekolah hingga masih ada kesempatan untuk tidak terlambat. Saking cepatnya mereka kadang menabrak orang lain yang sedang lewat, bahkan diantara keduanya jatuh karena tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Mereka berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah dengan napas terengah-engah, penampilan mereka acak-acakan. Menatap nanar pintu gerbang yang sudah tertutup. Didalam sana ada seorang guru yang menatap remeh kearah mereka. Tangannya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mendekat, dengan langkah berat mereka mendekati guru yang sangat dibenci para murid. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park seonsaengnim selaku guru kesiswaan disekolah mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa terlambat" guru itu tertawa melihat kedua muridnya itu menunduk takut. Mereka segera mendongak saat gurunya itu tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Tubuh mereka otomatis bergerak berbalik mengarah pada orang yang ditatap tajam gurunya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat dirimu, apa kau murid baru itu?"

Murid yang baru datang itu membungkuk, "Ya, saya Kim Mingyu" senyum lebar ia sematkan dibibirnya. Ia melirik kedua murid lainnya yang terdiam dengan ekspresi menggelikan, Mingyu menahan tawanya dibalik wajahnya yang datar.

"Sudah, kalian masuk! Tetapi kalian harus menyapu tumpukan sampah itu dan membuangnya!"

Mereka bertiga segera melakukan apa yang disuruh, mereka berjalan berderet dengan urutan -Junghan -Wonwoo -Mingyu. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya cepat mendempet ketubuh Junghan. Karena pemuda tinggi dibelakangnya itu terus mencoba memegang tangannya.

Mereka melakukan pekerjaan tanpa keluhan. Membagi tugas masing-masing dengan adil, sampai Mingyu menjatuhkan karung yang ia bawa. Semua sampah yang kebanyakan tumpukan daun itu kembali berceceran. Tanpa peduli Mingyu berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Wonwoo menatap sampah yang berceceran itu sengit, sia-sia dia menyapu daun yang tadi tersebar, ia menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh, wajahnya sudah merah karena menahan amarah.

Junghan mencoba untuk meredakan amarah Wonwoo dengan menepuk pundaknya berkali kali. "Dia pasti akan mendapat balasannya tenang saja" Junghan tersenyum dan segera memunguti sampah itu kembali tanpa mengeluh, ya walau dalam hatinya ia tidak berhenti mengumpat bagaimana bisa seorang Mingyu yang terlihat sopan itu berwatak asli seperti tadi?

"Kau kembali seperti dulu lagi..."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo segera duduk dibangku nya dengan emosi. Ia masih kesal dengan tadi. "Tidak setiakawan sama sekali dan aku benci itu" gerutunya. Wonwoo sekarang lebih memilih untuk membaca bukunya yang selalu ada di tas untuk meredam emosi nya.

Seseorang melempari punggung Wonwoo sesuatu yang keras, Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan itu, ia masih fokus dengan bacaannya. Karena ia pikir mungkin itu permainan dari temannya tapi salah sasaran.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih tetap tidak memperdulikan lemparan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Sampai sebuah lemparan itu mengenai kepalanya. Ia mengerang sakit dan mengusak bagian kepalanya yang terkena lemparan. Moodnya sudah rusak, benar-benar rusak kali ini. Dengan aura kelamnya ia menoleh kebelakang.

Disana terlihat Mingyu yang menatap kearahnya dengan tangan membentuk love sign, mata itu berkedip genit kearahnya. Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya melihat itu. Kemudian matanya menyipit memfokuskan penglihatannya ke bibir Mingyu yang seperti berucap sesuatu.

Wonwoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menatap lurus kedepan saat pintu ruang kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang guru yang mengajar kali ini. Wonwoo masih ingat betul apa yang diucapkan Mingyu tadi, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak melupakan itu.

 **Sa-rang-hae**

Hanya tiga kata.

Wajahnya merona tipis, dan bibir nya ini ingin sekali untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Wonwoo menghela napasnya, "Kenapa aku merasa kalau ini hal yang salah? Sepertinya memang iya, seharusnya aku itu move on, tetapi kenapa rasanya seperti cinta lama itu bersemi kembali? Ya tuhan, aku tidak boleh jatuh dengan dia" batinnya.

Semakin buruk moodnya, saat telinganya ini mendengar kata 'kuis' dari seorang yang berdiri didepan kelas, yang berarti akan ada tes mengerjakan, meskipun hanya lima soal, tetapi sangat sulit. Wonwoo bahkan pernah hanya mendapat nilai 20 saat kuis seperti ini.

Wonwoo parsah dengan jawaban yang ia tulis disebalik kertas yang sudah dibagikan tadi. Mungkin memang benar harusnya ia tidak pergi ke sekolah, kepala nya pening sekali. Ia berjalan kedepan memberikan lembar jawabnya dan memilih keluar pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Wonwoo berjalan sendirian dikoridor yang sepi itu, tangannya sesekali memegang kepala nya yang berdenyut. Ia terhenti dan menoleh ke arah lapangan outdoor yang ramai berisi adik kelasnya yang bermain bola, pikirannya kembali melayang saat dulu.

 _Wonwoo mengeratkan genggaman pada tasnya saat ia sudah berada disamping lapangan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disana, menunggu Mingyu yang sedang bermain sepak bola._

 _Ia menatap Mingyu yang lincah mengambil bola dari lawannya, bola itu bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti arah yang menyepaknya. Dirinya tersenyum saat Mingyu mendekati arah gawang lawan dan berusaha memasukkan bolanya, namun senyum itu pudar berganti dengan hembusan napas saat bolanya memantul ke tiang gawang._

 _Untung dari arah belakang ada dari salah satu anggota tim Mingyu yang dapat menendang itu dan akhirnya masuk kedalam gawang. Wonwoo menjerit tertahan saat satu poin berhasil diraih tim Mingyu._

 _Suara pluit terdengar nyaring sekitar 15 menit kemudian, ia segera mengambil handuk dan minuman isotonik dari dalam tasnya saat ia melihat Mingyu tengah berjalan kearahnya._

 _"Wonu hyung!" Panggil Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar membalasnya, ia menyodorkan botol minuman itu._

 _"Kau terlihat keren tadi"_

 _Mingyu terkekeh mendengar penuturan dari yang lebih tua dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Wonwoo. dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Wonwoo. Dan meminum minumannya._

 _"Tumben sekali kau menjadi manja seperti ini hm?" Wonwoo tidak kuat untuk tidak mencubit hidung dari kekasihnya ini. Ia tertawa saat kekasihnya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _Tangannya meraih handuk dipahanya, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap peluh diwajah Mingyu. Dengan hati-hati ia melakukannya, takut jika merusak pahatan indah dihadapannya ini._

 _"Kau tidak berniat pulang hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia terkaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba langsung ditarik dan digenggam erat._

 _"Kali ini kita pulang bersama" Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya._

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali melangkah. Ia menoleh lagi saat ia rasa ada tekanan dari arah kanan. Dan kejadian itu tidak dapat dihindari.

DUAK!

Sebuah bola itu terlempar kearahnya tepat didahi nya dengan keras. Wonwoo langsung jatuh karena terkejut, kepalanya makin pening. Bahkan suara dari adik kelasnya itu terdengar tidak jelas. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berdiri dan berucap tidak apa-apa kepada adik kelasnya itu.

"Ugh, kenapa sangat sakit" Wonwoo berjalan tertatih menuju ruang kesehatan yang sekitar 10 langkah dari tempatnya jatuh.

Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya, dan membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Ia menengok kedalam, ia menghela napas saat tidak ada satu pun guru penjaga disana.

Wonwoo melangkah kan kakinya masuk, belum tiga langkah ia sudah merasa ingin jatuh, ia mengumpat pelan, dan mencoba melangkah lagi, kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Sial, ini semakin sa- argh" Wonwoo kira ia akan jatuh ke lantai. Tapi ia merasa ada tangan kokoh yang menyangga nya. Matanya berkunang-kunang, ia mengongak untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya itu.

"K-kau..." Wonwoo sudah tidak kuat lagi, pening nya semakin parah, ia menutup matanya dan pingsan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terusik dengan suara-suara orang tengah berbincang, matanya mengerjap saat ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Wonwoo memegang kepalanya saat rasa pening itu kembali menyerang. Ia mengerang sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo meringis menatap seorang wanita berumur yang ia yakini sebagai dokter sekaligus guru penjaga. "Tidak, kepalaku sedikit pening" ujar Wonwoo pelan. Ia merasa tenggorokan nya sangatlah kering.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dan minum obat, terima kasihlah pada temanmu yang baik hati itu membelikanmu bubur, kau nanti akan ku antar pulang" wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan menyuruh Wonwoo bangun dan menyenderkan tubuh bagian atasnya ke tembok.

"Temanku siapa saenim?" Wonwoo mengernyit heran, setaunya ia tadi hanya sendiri kemari. "Aku tidak tahu, dia langsung pamit saat aku kemari baru saja" Guru itu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur ke Wonwoo dan menaruh segelas air putih beserta obat dimeja samping.

Wonwoo memakannya pelan, sebenarnya ia tidak nafsu juga sih untuk makan, apalagi bubur seperti ini. Tapi melihat raut wajah gurunya yang terlihat khawatir itu membuat nya tidak bisa menolak.

Pikiran Wonwoo kembali ke kejadian tadi. Ia tidak terlalu ingat siapa orang itu, tapi ia berterima kasih.

Dengan segera ia menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obatnya, ia mengambil tasnya yang berada diatas meja juga. Wonwoo tidak memperdulikan siapa yang menaruhnya disitu. Ia segera pamit pada gurunya

"Saenim, aku pulang sendiri saja"

"Ah, iya. Tapi kau masih pusing?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, dan membungkuk sopan, kemudian berjalan keluar. Matanya manyipit saat melihat dari kejauhan segerombolan anak, ia seperti kenal siapa saja itu. Ia melangkan kakinya kesana.

Semakin jelas siapa mereka. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk saat tau siapa mereka. Tapi matanya membola saat melihat Mingyu ada disana tengah menghisap batang yang mengeluarkan asap diujungnya. Ia tersenyum datar saat melihatnya, dan pergi menjauh

"Aku kira kau sudah berubah"

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Nah kan jelek udah bilang ini kurker hm, chapter 1 udah aku rombak padahal, tapi tetep aja bahasa nya gak pas. Tapi gapapa lah wkwk, btw, Jae ultah hari ini, gaada yang mo ngucapin? Ngarep amat :'v**

 **Upatenya cepet karena saya anak baik haha, sudah kubilang ini tidak panjang. Oh iya, mungkin setiap chapnya bertelet-tele kali ya, nanti diceritain satu-satu. Tapi kemungkinan ya, bisa berubah kalo saya mau (?)**

 **Oh ya, kalo disuruh milih badboy!mingyu ama goodboy!mingyu pilih yang mana?**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **sailing2000; btobae; DevilPrince; tfiy; cehuns2; Whirlwinds Meanie; wonderella;** **eunha jung(guest);** **Herlin790; Rookie's noona; zahra9697; madejasmine80; Arlequeen Kim; Iceu Doger; kookies(guest); Beanienim; KimAnita; porororororong; Mbee(guest); Herdikichan17; svtbae; meanieslaves; 17MissCarat; jehongsar; shinhy(guest); hoshilhouette; dongiie; onmyfingertips; ishmaelme; wan MEANIE(guest); lulu-shi; all favourites; all followers;**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Truth

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

 **((Warn!))**

 **Gaje; slice of life; romance; bikin mual; kurang memperhatikan EYD; Boys Love; PG-15 (padahal saya belum 15)**

 **©DaeMinJae present  
**

.

ps: italic; flashback.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ia mendengus keras, kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Rasa sakit itu berkurang ketika angin berhembus pelan melewati Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum kecil saat rasa tenang menyeliputinya.

Seketika Wonwoo mendongak saat merasakan setetes air jatuh ke wajahnya. Ia mengernyit heran, cuacanya cerah, bahkan matahari nya bersinar tetapi kenapa gerimis?. Wonwoo masih berjalan pelan ketika setitik-titik air mulai turun, ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celananya.

Tetesan air itu semakin banyak dan semakin deras, mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus berlari agar tubuhnya tidak basah, atau sekedar mengurangi agar tidak terlalu basah. Wonwoo dapat melihat kalau apartemennya sudah terlihat. Ia mempercepat larinya.

Wonwoo berhenti ketika ia sudah sampai didepan kamarnya. Ia mengatur napasnya. Dan masuk kedalam setelah membukanya. Ia menaruh tas nya disofa, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan dapur.

Wonwoo menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, dan menghela napasnya.

"Kau tidak gagal, kau hanya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabaikannya" monolog Wonwoo dengan menunjuk dirinya dipantulan cermin. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan segera membasuh mukanya.

Ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya, mendekat kan tubuhnya ke cermin. dan kembali berkata, "Sepertinya kau memang akan gagal".

 **Drtt drtt.**

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah saku celananya. Ia merogoh ponsel nya yang bergetar itu. Ada sebuah panggilan dari ibunya. Saat ia ingin menggeser tombol hijau, panggilan itu berhenti.

Wonwoo tetap memegang ponselnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju rak tempat makanan instan disimpan, ia mengambil sebuah bungkus ramen. Ponsel Wonwoo kembali bergetar, masih panggilan dari ibunya. Dengan segera ia menggeser tombol hijau.

"Halo eomma?" Wonwoo memulai percakapan. Ia menghidupkan speaker dan menaruh ponselnya disebelah bungkus ramen tadi, dan berganti mengambil ramennya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Suara lembut ibunya itu terdengar. Wonwoo mengambil panci dan menaruhnya diatas kompor. Ia menuangkan air secukupnya kedalam panci itu.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, "Antara baik dan buruk. Mungkin?" Wonwoo menyalakan kompornya. Dan membuka bungkus ramen tadi.

"Ada apa? suaramu terdengar baik" Ibu Wonwoo berujar dengan nada khawatir, "Apa ini karena mantan pacarmu dulu itu? Siapa namanya? Ibu dengar tadi dia juga masuk sekolah yang sama denganmu" lanjut ibunya.

Wonwoo tersentak, ia terbatuk-batuk karena saat itu ia tengah menyobek bungkus bumbu pedas ramennya. "Emm, namanya Kim Mingyu eomma" ia berujar dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

"Hey, kau sedang apa? Kenapa terbatuk?" Nada khawatir itu semakin jelas.

"Tidak, aku hanya terbatuk karena menghirup bumbu pedas eomma" Ucap Wonwoo sembari menggosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Benarkah? Bukan karena eomma mengungkit soal 'mantan' mu itu?" Ibu Wonwoo menekan kata 'mantan' yang membuat Wonwoo tertawa canggung.

"T-tentu tidak" Wonwoo mulai gugup. Ia mengambil sumpit dan tutup panci di rak. Ia mengaduk ramen itu sebentar dan menutupnya.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya dan mematikan speakernya. Ia menaruh ponsel itu disebelah telinganya. Wonwoo mendengar suara tertawa diseberang sana, ia tahu pasti ibunya itu tertawa karena ia berbicara gugup tadi.

"Berhentilah tertawa eomma" Wonwoo cemberut, karena bukannya berhenti ibunya itu malah semakin menertawakan dirinya. Ibunya tertawa selama satu menit dan kemudian minta maaf dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah. Eomma tutup teleponnya, minggu depan kau pulanglah, kau sudah lama tidak pulang"

"Krisis uang selalu terjadi eomma. Ya sudah, bye" Wonwoo menaruh ponselnya disaku celananya. Ia berjalan kearah kompor, mematikan nyala api itu.

Wonwoo memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Perutnya semakin kenyang. Ia baru teringat kalau tadi dia sudah makan, tapi mungkin berlari membuat tenaganya berkurang?

Wonwoo kembali membayangkan saat dimana dirinya saat bersama Mingyu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Waktu itu sedang sore hari. Wonwoo menyenderkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon, dia duduk disana dan membuka bukunya. Ia selalu berusaha fokus ketika membaca buku. Wonwoo juga sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang tadi meminta bertemu. Daripada duduk dibangku taman, lebih nyaman seperti ini._

 _Rasa dingin itu menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya menoleh, ia mendapati kekasihnya sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya, ia membalas senyum itu. Pandangannya beralih kepada minuman yang dibawa Mingyu._

 _Mingyu mengerti ketika mata Wonwoo memandang minumannya. Ia menyodorkan minuman itu, "Untuk mu"._

 _Wonwoo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia menepuk pahanya; menyuruh Mingyu untuk membaringkan kepalanya disana. Setelah mengangguk, Mingyu segera berbaring disana._

 _Wonwoo mengusap rambut kecoklatan Mingyu berulang kali. Entah, ia sangat suka itu. Mingyu sendiri memainkan jemari tangan Wonwoo yang lain. Sungguh itu sangat romantis._

 _"Hyung kau tau? aku ingin merokok"_

 _Ucapan Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan usapannya. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung, "Kau ingin merokok? Kenapa?" Suara Wonwoo kini berubah datar._

 _"Pokoknya aku ingin mencoba merokok!" Mingyu menekan kalimatnya. Membuat Wonwoo menatap datar kekasihnya ini._

 _"Aku tahu kau itu nakal Mingyu, tapi merokok? Kau tidak sayang nyawa mu nanti? Kau itu juga masih dibawah umur!" Wonwoo masih mencoba untuk tidak emosi. Karena kalau ia emosi, itu akan membuat Mingyu yang keras kepala dan tidak menerima bantahan itu berbuat yang aneh-aneh._

 _"Tapi rasa rokok itu manis hyung, kau pun jika mencobanya akan suka" Mingyu masih ngotot untuk keinginannya merokok._

 _"Tidak ya tidak Mingyu, bukankah masih ada permen yang manis? Aku tidak suka melihat kau merokok Mingyu"_

 _Mingyu duduk dari acara berbaringnya. Ia menatap lurus kearah mata Wonwoo. Dan mendesah keras,_

 _"Kau tidak tau hyung apa yang ku rasakan" Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya. Dan berjalan pergi dari sana._

 _Mingyu berhenti sebentar, menoleh kearah Wonwoo sekali, dan berucap, "Seandainya kau mau dicium hyung" dan pergi. Sayangnya Wonwoo tidak mendengarnya. Wonwoo hanya melihat bibir Mingyu yang bergerak._

 _Wonwoo menatap sendu kepergian kekasihnya itu._

* * *

.

.

"Hah, aku paling benci saat mengingatnya"

.

Wonwoo pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi seperti biasa. Ia pergi sendiri sekarang. Wonwoo berhenti melangkah saat sesudah ia memasuki pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Pagi itu riuh sekali.

Wonwoo heran, sekolah yang biasanya tidak pernah ribut soal desas-desus apapun itu berbeda kali ini. Wonwoo dapat mendengar kata, 'pembulian', 'tertangkap', 'dihukum'. Wonwoo tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, karena itu tidak penting. Hanya sebuah kata pembulian yang membuat Wonwoo merasa aneh.

Ia seperti merasa pernah seperti ini.

"Aku harap yang aku pikiran tidak terjadi"

Wonwoo menghembuskan napasnya dan beralih segera masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Ditengah perjalanan pundaknya tiba-tiba dirangkul oleh seseorang. Wonwoo langsung memasang wajah masam setelah tau siapa yang ada disebelahnya, Choi Seungcheol. Wajahnya berubah datar saat rangkulan itu semakin erat, membuatnya menempel ke tubuh kekar Seungcheol. Yang merangkul itu hanya tertawa melihat temannya ini merasa tidak nyaman, sangat lucu.

Wonwoo melepaskan rangkulan itu saat banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Seungcheol itu murid populer, dan meskipun ia temannya tapi ia tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia berjalan cepat mendahului Seungcheol.

Sampai dikelasnya. Wonwoo segera duduk dibangkunya. Ia mengambil buku novelnya dan membacanya.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo-" Seseorang memanggil Wonwoo, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil kearahnya. Wonwoo mendongak dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab, orang itu menyela dan pergi begitu saja, "-dari Kim Mingyu".

Wonwoo tersentak didalam wajah bingungnya. Ia mengocok kotak kecil itu pelan, menerka apa isinya. Wajahnya berubah serius saat kotak itu mengeluarkan suara. Wonwoo kembali mengocoknya untuk memastikan. Wonwoo membuka kotak itu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini-" Mata Wonwoo melebar saat melihat isinya, "-uang koin?".

Wonwoo seperti mengenal bunyi suara tadi. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tebakannya benar. Ia menumpahkan isinya itu keatas mejanya. Ia mendengus kesal karena nilai harga uang itu sangat rendah. Matanya beralih kearah kotaknya tadi, ia menengokkan kepalanya melihat kembali isi kotak tersebut.

Ia melihat sebuah dua kertas kecil; lebih panjang sedikit dari kotaknya. Wonwoo mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Hah?! Ini tidak bohong kan? Kupon cheese burger paling besar di pertigaan dekat minimarket itu? Sial. Ini jangan sampai kehabisan"

Wonwoo segera memasukkan kupon itu ke sakunya. Dan berganti membaca yang satu lagi.

" **Wonwoo hyung, kau tau kan aku dulu mengatakan suka padamu? -** " Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk saat ia mengingat bagaimana tidak tahu malunya Mingyu.

" **-kau bilang kalau aku memberi mu selusin kupon cheeseburger milik Park ahjussi kau akan menerima ku kan? Kau juga ingat itu? -** "

Wonwoo mengangguk lagi. Yah, saat itu dirinya memang sedang tidak punya uang, dan ia sangat ingin membeli cheeseburger itu. Saat itu, sebenarnya ehm, dia sudah menyukai -ehm mencintai lebih tepatnya- Mingyu. Untung dirinya itu berwajah datar, tidak ada yang akan tau jika saat itu ia sudah menyukai Mingyu. Jujur saja, saat itu pula dirinya sangat terkejut karena Mingyu juga menyukai nya.

" **Jadi... jika aku memberikan mu kupon cheeseburger itu, meskipun tidak selusin seperti dulu, aku ganti dengan paling besar! Jadi... intinya bisakah kau menerimaku kembali hyung? Jujur aku masih mencintai mu** "

Wonwoo terdiam membacanya. Pipinya perlahan merah merona. Ia tidak mengira Mingyu akan seperti ini!. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah itu. Sudut bibirnya itu tertarik keatas, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tau kau masih suka padaku. Tapi tidak semudah itu kau bisa merebut hatiku lagi. Yah, meskipun kau sudah merusak seperempat rencanaku" batin Wonwoo.

* * *

Istirahat tengah berlangsung. Wonwoo berjalan kearah kantin, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Wonwoo melambatkan langkahnya ketika telinganya kembali mendengar gosip yang tengah dirumpikan sekelompok wanita, suara mereka terlalu keras sehingga ia sampai mendengarnya.

"Kau tau? Ternyata kasus pembulian itu ada kaitannya dengan Kim Mingyu anak pindahan seminggu yang lalu itu. Tadi aku melihatnya dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah"

Wonwoo terkejut dan membalikkan badannya kearah kumpulan itu. Ia mendekat, "Permisi, apa yang kau bilang tadi fakta?".

Para wanita itu lebih terkejut, mereka menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk, "Kami tidak akan membicarakannya jika tidak ada bukti" ujar salah satu wanita disana.

Wonwoo ber-oh saja mendengar jawaban mereka. Ia membungkuk dan berucap terima kasih. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kantin.

* * *

Wonwoo menghembuskan napasnya kasar saat ia sudah duduk disalah satu meja kantin, ia menaruh roti dan susu putih yang tadi dibelinya sebentar. Junghan, yang tadi sudah duduk disana bersama Seungcheol –mereka memang selalu bersama disekolah- menatap wajah temannya ini bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu semakin menakutkan jika kau seperti itu"

Mendengar perkataan Junghan itu membuatnya terdiam sebentar, dan berguman 'tidak'. Wonwoo menancapkan sedotannya kedalam minumannya. Ia menyedotnya sedikit dan kembali menaruh minuman itu kasar.

"Yak! Aku tau kau sedang tidak baik, ceritalah" Junghan berusaha untuk membujuk Wonwoo agar mau menceritakan apa yang membuat dirinya yang biasanya datar itu menjadi sedikit uring-uringan, bukan tipe Wonwoo sekali. Junghan bahkan mengabaikan Seungcheol yang dari tadi merengek meminta pergi dari kantin karena sudah hampir bel.

"Sebegitunya kau ingin tau ya?-" Wonwoo menatap Junghan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yang didepannya itu mengangguk semangat, "Aku ini kau anggap sahabat tidak sih, tentu aku ingin tau!". Wonwoo yang melihat Junghan merengut diakhir katanya itu tertawa.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang bersamaku ya" Wonwoo berucap dengan nada menggoda sambil melirik Seungcheol yang kini melotot menatapnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun Seungcheol langsung mengoceh kalau dirinya tidak setuju, Junghan kan harus pulang dengannya. Wonwoo kembali tertawa, dan Junghan hanya tersenyum geli melihat Seungcheol.

"Tidak tidak, aku akan menceritakannya disini, tapi kau bisa pergi sebentar? Aku dengan Junghan tidak akan lama" Junghan mengangguk setuju, namun Seungcheol kembali menggeleng tidak setuju, "Aku tetap disini!"

Junghan menghela napasnya pelan menahan amarah dan menatap Seungcheol yang keras kepala itu, "Kau pilih pulang bersama atau tidak?". Seungcheol tentu memilih pilihan pertama, tapi kalau boleh memilih semua ya ia memilih itu saja. Junghan tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Seungcheol sebentar kemudian menyuruhnya pergi.

Ketika yang disuruh tadi sudah menghilang dari kantin Junghan bergantian menatap Wonwoo yang tengah memakan rotinya.

"Kalian itu teman apa pacaran sih?" Wonwoo berkata dengan mulut yang penuh. Junghan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, entah apa maksudnya.

"Ceritakan apa yang membuatmu seperti tadi…" ujar Junghan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menceritakan semua apa yang dialaminya, dimulai tentang dirinya yang dulu satu daerah dengan Mingyu, dia berpacaran dengannya, alasan kenapa dia dan Mingyu bisa putus, saat Mingyu yang memberi _hint_ kalau dia ingin mengajak balikan, bahkan sampai tadi saat dirinya mendengar sekelompok wanita menggosip.

Junghan mengangguk mengerti saat Wonwoo menyudahi ceritanya. Tapi alisnya berkerut menandakan kalau dia sekarang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar, dilihat dari ceritamu kau masih mencintainya kan? Sebenarnya kurang masuk akal juga kau memutuskannya hanya dengan karena Mingyu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan, setiap orang itu berbeda, mungkin dulu kalau kau tidak keras kepala dan tidak gegabah mungkin Mingyu masih bersamamu sampai sekarang, kau kan bisa dengan menasehatinya kan?"

Wonwoo yang mendengar penjelasan Junghan hanya terdiam dan menunduk, "Aku tau memang harusnya aku tidak gegabah, tapi kau tidak tau aku yang setiap hari harus mengurusnya karena masalah yang ia buat" matanya memandang Junghan dengan pandangan sendu. Ia sudah tidak kuat saat itu.

Junghan mengusap puncak kepala Wonwoo itu pelan, ia tersenyum kecil dan kedua tangannya berganti menarik sudut bibir Wonwoo naik, menampilkan senyum dari wajah Wonwoo, "Kesempatan kedua pasti ada kok, tinggal dirimu saja seperti apa menanggapinya".

"Sudah, ayo kita masuk kelas!" Junghan menarik tangan Wonwoo erat. Yang ditarik itu sedikit meringis karena terlalu erat pegangan itu, ia memanggil Junghan untuk melepas pegangannya, namun dihiraukan dari sang empu. Wonwoo hanya pasrah ditarik akhirnya.

* * *

Junghan menghentikan langkahnya ketika dua orang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Junghan menyipitkan matanya melihat mereka, tidak salah kan penglihatannya? –mereka itu anak berandalan disekolah ini. Junghan meneguk ludahnya takut, ya berandal didepannya ini memang tidak bertubuh besar seperti kebanyakan, tapi mereka terkenal ganas. Junghan menoleh kebelakang melihat Wonwoo yang memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, Junghan kembali menghadap kedepan dan menatap dua orang didepannya itu dengan pandangan –mau apa kalian-.

Yang didepan itu saling pandang dan salah satu dari mereka menujuk Wonwoo yang masih sibuk memperhatikan tangannya. Junghan menatap mereka bingung. Yang satu lagi mengerti bahwa Junghan bingung itu segera berkata,

"Bisakah kami meminjam Jeon Wonwoo sebentar?" Suara agak berat itu terdengar menuntut. Wonwoo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil itu mendongak. Yang menyebut namanya tadi tersenyum tipis yang seperti pernah ia lihat.

"Kita akhirnya bertemu kembali Jeon-" Wonwoo tertegun sebentar, ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kau lupa padaku hm? Tidak ingat Kwon Soonyoung sama sekali?"

Mata Wonwoo membulat lucu, ia berkedip-kedip tidak percaya, "Kau bersekolah disini?! Astaga kwon! Katamu kau akan pergi ke Jepang!"

Wonwoo segera mendekat kearah Soonyoung dan memeluknya. Mari kita perkenalkan, Kwon Soonyoung, sahabat Wonwoo sejak dari ia masih bocah, dulu mereka kemana-mana pasti bersama, rumah mereka juga dekat, hanya berjarak empat rumah. Yang Wonwoo ingat, Soonyoung dulunya itu imut bahkan sangat menggemaskan, tapi sekarang? Ia sudah tampan dengan surai biru yang acak-acakan itu, saat itu setelah kenaikan kelas dua smp, Wonwoo mendapat kabar kalau Soonyoung akan pergi ke Jepang. Wonwoo kalut saat itu sampai tidak meminta kontak Soonyoung yang terbaru dan berakhir mereka kehilangan kontak sampai sekarang.

 **Ehm,**

Suara dehaman itu membuat Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Jeonghan kikuk, ia juga melirik orang yang disebelah Soonyoung, dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika orang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jeon, ikut denganku sebentar" Ujar Soonyoung dan menarik tangan Wonwoo yang membuat pemiliknya berteriak kesal, "Lepas kwon! Tanganku sakit". Wonwoo menghentakkan tangannya dan akhirnya terlepas. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan kembali melihat tangannya yang memerah. Ia menatap sengit kearah Soonyoung dan dibalas cengiran khasnya.

Mereka berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Jeonghan sendiri yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Mungkin kehidupanmu tidak akan jauh dari anak berandalan won, aku harap kau tidak langsung berpikiran pendek".

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **(1)Maafkan saya kalo kurang plus lama, stuck tbtb nih. Terima kasih buat ucapan selamatnya~ kalo mau tau umur(?) saya baru 14th. Jadi jangan manggil kak/min ya, bahkan thor, saya bukan monthor. Panggil Jae ajah**

 **(2)Untuk guest maafkan saya nggak bisa bales review kalian :") ohiya. Ini sudah terlihat minguw badboy**

 **(3)Saya usahakan tidak akan update selama seperti chapter ini**

 **(4)Saa ya memberinya genre romance tapi hasilnya ya seperti ini, agak mengecewakan.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks for:**

 **porororororong; btobae; Arlequeen Kim; DevilPrince; tfiy; Beanienim; wonnderella; svtvisual; Sekar310; Kkamjongmin; DfheeHyper; dongiie; wonujeon; KimAnita; equuleusblack; svtbae; 17MissCarat; zahra9697; Rookie's noona; monwii; Hansollee; shinhy; kookies; nuyybonew; SkyBlueAndWhite; Rie Cloudsomnia; BumBumJin; hoshilhouette; eunha jung; chikincola; blackjackcrong; meanie4lyfe; Hyunchannn; Mingyu; kimxjeon; alysaexostans; NichanJung; MingyuAin; hamipark76; Zahra427; all favorites; all followers**

 **Mind to review?**

Sragen, 2016


	4. Fall again

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((Warn!))**

 **Gaje; slice of life; romance; bikin mual; kurang memperhatikan EYD; Boys Love; PG-15 (padahal saya belum 15)**

 **Khusus chapter ini saya panjangkan sedikit! Sedikit yah ga banyak, sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena php/?**

 **.**

 **©DaeMinJae present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung berjalan diikuti Wonwoo dibelakangnya, dan seseorang yang disebelah Soonyoung tadi bilang ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Soonyoung sesekali melirik Wonwoo yang berjalan lesu karena tadi mereka sempat berdebat soal membolos kelas saat bel sekolah berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Dan akhirnya, siapa yang bisa membantah seorang Kwon Soonyoung? Apalagi hanya seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang dulunya itu sangat menurut padanya.

Lama-lama ia juga jengah melihat wajah cemberut itu, bibir itu semakin melengkung kebawah. Soonyoung merangkul pundak sahabatnya dan berbisik sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Sudahlah, kau terlihat semakin manis kalau cemberut" bisiknya. Wonwoo yang kesal itu mencubit pinggang Soonyoung kuat. Soonyoung mengerang saat rasa nyeri hasil dari cubitan itu muncul.

Soonyoung membuka pintu atap pelan, menimbulkan suara berderit besi yang berkarat. Sinar matahari langsung masuk ke indra penglihatan mereka. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang saat kepala mereka menyembul dari pintu. Mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang semakin terang. Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mengajaknya berdiri dibalik pagar pembatas.

Pemandangan sekolah mereka yang luas dan cukup dikatakan mewah untuk sekolah-sekolah biasa terpampang jelas. Pohon-pohon yang cukup menjulang itu membuat suasana sekolah lebih segar. Cat tembok sekolah yang berwarna oranye dengan pilar yang bercat kuning gading itu menambah kesan elegan dari sekolahnya.

Setelah cukup lama terpana –Wonwoo baru menyadari kalau sekolahnya begitu besar nan apik- Wonwoo berdehem dan menoleh kearah Soonyoung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bica-" Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanggil Soonyoung dan otomatis membuat mereka membalikkan badan.

"Junhui! Seungcheol kemari!" Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya menyuruh keduanya untuk mendekatinya. Keduanya bergegas untuk duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran, mendudukkan dirinya dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kwon sampai Junhui menarikku tadi" Celetuk Seungcheol, suaranya agak terdengar kesal. Karena sudah berapa menit mereka duduk disini hanya diam menatap satu sama lain bergantian, kurang kerjaan sekali.

Soonyoung menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia mendongak menatap awan-awan putih yang bertebaran dilangit yang cerah. Lalu menatap mereka bertiga, entah kenapa dirinya jadi gugup padahal sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia sampaikan bukan sesuatu yang terlalu mengeluarkan energi otak yang berlebih.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan-" Soonyoung melirik Wonwoo sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalian belum tahu kan kalau Wonwoo itu pacarnya Mingyu?".

Wonwoo tesedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan Soonyoung, wajahnya terlihat memerah disekitar area pipi, semburat merah itu semakin menjalar sampai ke telinga saat mendengar perkataan Soonyoung selanjutnya.

"Bahkan yang kudengar mereka pernah berhubungan badan." Ujar Soonyoung. Dan langsung mendapat geplakan keras dikepalanya. Wonwoo dengan brutal menjambak rambut itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bersetubuh hm?!" Suara datar Wonwoo itu terdengar sangat menusuk. Soonyoung hanya nyengir saja membalasnya, kepalanya agak sakit, ia rasa rambutnya sampai rontok lebih dari lima helai.

Seungcheol berdehem untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Sudah sudah, lagipula sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Mingyu? Bahkan ku lihat jarang sekali menyapa satu sama lain ketika berpapasan?"

Hening, semua menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan –menuntut.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak berpacaran dengannya" Aku Wonwoo. Ia meringis saat sadar dirinya memang sudah putus dengannya. Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk pundak Wonwoo untuk menyemangatinya, "Sabar bro! nanti juga ada yang lain".

Soonyoung berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap mereka dingin. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah pagar pembatas. Angin berhembus menyapu wajahnya, surai biru _metalic_ nya itu bergoyang. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat,

"–ini soal Mingyu."

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk menyila diatas ranjang mungilnya. Tangannya itu memeluk sebuah bantal yang lumayan besar dan empuk. Ia menaruhkan dagunya diatas bantal. Pikirannya itu melayang pada percakapan serius diatas atap sekolah tadi.

Awalnya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung waktu itu, tapi ia melihat Junhui yang mengangguk menyetujui itu entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi percaya. Saat menatap wajah Junhui itu rasanya dia memang tidak berbohong.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Junhui, dahi Wonwoo berkerut saat sekelebat bayangan wajah Junhui muncul dalam otaknya, "Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?".

Wonwoo segera menggeleng keras. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang, menarik selimut tebal kesayangannya. Dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Dentingan jam yang beradu dengan dengkuran halus dari Wonwoo itu membuat malam itu menjadi terasa tenang dan sunyi.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu apartemennya-, ketukan itu menjadi brutal, Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung, ia merasa kalau dirinya tadi baru menembus mimpi sebentar dan ketukan ini sangat mengganggu, -ia bersumpah kalau ini yang mengetuk itu Jeonghan ia akan mencekik leher putih itu kuat-

Wonwoo mengusap jemarinya yang terasa dingin, ia menatap gagang pintunya itu ragu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orang yang mengetuk brutal pintunya itu adalah penculik? Bagaimana jika saat ia membuka pintu itu dan penculiknya langsung membekap mulutnya dan membawanya pergi jauh dari Seoul. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat merinding.

Wonwoo memegang gagang pintu itu cepat saat ketukan itu menjadi semakin brutal, ia khawatir kalau tetangganya itu akan komplain tentang betapa berisik gedoran itu. Wonwoo membuka itu dengan gerakan pelan, ia memejamkan matanya serta meringis kecil saat menarik pintu itu agar terbuka. Bunyi engsel besi yang sudah agak tua itu membuatnya semakin berdebar.

Matanya membulat saat sebuah badan yang jatuh tertumpu padanya. Wonwoo yang saat itu tidak siap sama sekali akhirnya ikut terjatuh terlentang dilantai. Bulu kuduknya itu berdiri saat rasa dingin menyentuh punggungnya. Tangannya itu menyentuh kepala orang yang jatuh menimpanya tadi, kepala itu berada diatas dada Wonwoo. Matanya semakin membulat saat ia berhasil menggulingkan tubuh berat itu kesamping sehingga dapat di identifikasi itu siapa,

"-eh.. M-Mingyu..?"

Wonwoo segera berdiri dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wonwoo berganti melirik jam dinding yang terpasang disana. Ia memfokuskan matanya kearah jam. Ya, dirinya ini sebenarnya minus, tapi dia tidak mau memakai kacamata terlalu sering, karena memakai kacamata itu tak enak.

Jam setengah satu pagi. Wonwoo terdiam dan menatap jam dan tubuh mingyu yang terkapar bergantian. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya sekarang. Dalam pikirannya itu banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ia ingin lontarkan kepada orang yang tengah terkapar pingsan didepannya itu.

 _Kenapa dia bisa kemari?_

 _Dari mana dia tahu apartemenku?_

 _Kenapa dia memilih kemari?_

 _Kenapa tidak dirumah lain saja?_

 _Kenapa dia tengah malam begini keluar?_

 _Dia ada masalah?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

Banyak sekali kata kenapa yang ada dibayangannya. Wonwoo menghela napasnya dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Karena rasa dingin kembali menyerangkan. Sekarang,Wonwoo mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya memindahkan Mingyu dari sana menuju kamarnya. Ayolah dirumahnya itu hanya ada sofa tunggal, ia masih mempunyai rasa simpati terhadap mantan pacarnya ini.

Wonwoo mencoba untuk menyeretnya –tetapi terlalu berat.

Wonwoo berganti mencoba untuk mendudukkan Mingyu –dan berhasil. Wonwoo berjongkok didepan Mingyu dan melihat wajah tampan yang terlihat lucu itu. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit kearah Mingyu ketika ia mencium aroma sebuah bir.

"Kau mabuk?"

Wajahnya mengernyit tidak suka. Mingyu- _nya_ itu tidak boleh lagi menjadi seperti itu. Wonwoo langsung tersentak kecil setelah menyadarinya, Mingyu itu bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. Dia hanya seorang yang disebut 'mantan'. Seharusnya seperti kata kebanyakan orang, bukan apa-apa sih, tapi memang kadang kenyataan memang seperti itu.

 _Mantan itu bagaikan permen karet, mungkin jika kau baru saja memakannya mungkin akan terasa manis, itu melambangkan dimana masa saat berpacaran, semua yang dilakukan berdua itu terasa sangat manis, Ketika permen itu dikunyah akan terasa menyengat manisnya dimulut, itu seperti ketika berpelukan atau berciuman, rasa hangat pasti akan menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuh. Dan lambat laun, ketika kita lelah mengunyah permen itu dan bahkan rasa manisnya mulai memudar dan bergantikan dengan rasa pahit dan hambar, itu dapat diartikan ketika kalian merasa bosan dan sudah lelah dengan konflik yang terjadi._

 _Seketika permen karet itu kalian buang karena rasanya semakin tidak enak. Itu seperti saat kalian memutuskan pacar kalian, rasa ego pun sudah meninggi, tidak memikirkan sama sekali apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya –permen itu kalian buang sembarang dengan melemparnya jauh._

 _Saat kalian beranjak pergi, sebuah ketidak sengajaan menimpa kalian. Permen karet itu tak sengaja kalian injak, sama arti dengan seorang yang sudah menjadi mantan itu muncul._

 _Ketika kalian mencoba untuk mengelupas permen karet itu dari sepatu itu rasanya akan sulit, karena menempel dengan kuatnya dan banyak kemungkinan meninggalkan sedikit sisa –sama rasa dengan mantan itu mencoba untuk mengembalikan kalian seperti dahulu. Dan meninggalkan rasa gejolak sedikit yang dapat membuat galau._

 _Mereka memberi harapan kembali ketika kalian sudah berusaha melupakan._

 _Dan itu yang membuat ada banyak orang yang gagal move on._

 _ **-filosofi dari saya sendiri wkwk**_

Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuh itu keatas ranjang setelah perjuangan yang cukup berat. Ia menjerit tertahan saat setelah selesai dengan menidurkan Mingyu diranjang. Punggungnya itu terasa sedikit kram karena memang ia tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan menggendong sesuatu yang berat dipunggungnya. Kalo pun buku pelajaran sekolah saat itu sedang berat-beratnya ia lebih memilih untuk menentengnya.

Wonwoo menarik kursi meja belajarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana, kursi itu menghadap ranjang mungil milik Wonwoo. Ia duduk dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya disana dan memeluknya. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada lututnya. Melihat Mingyu lagi dengan pandangan sayu. Matanya sudah kembali mengantuk, ia tak ingin terlambat lagi berangkat ke sekolah. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan sosok guru kedisiplinan yang garang itu.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ingauan dari mulut Mingyu. Ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu. Karena suara itu terdengar lirih, bahkan lebih lirih dari suara jam yang berdenting.

Wonwoo mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat, dan dia dapat mendengar suara lirihan dari Mingyu. Itu membuatnya membeku ditempat, matanya membulat, tidak –Mingyu sedang mabuk pasti dia berbohong, batinnya.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku merindukanmu"

Wonwoo menjauhkan tubuhnya ke posisi semula, wajahnya kini mulai terasa panas, ia yakin pasti pipi itu sudah merah merona, Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya ditekukan lutut itu. Memejamkan matanya, serta menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Tidak, Mingyu pasti bohong. Tidak" Sederet kata tidak dan tidak terus keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Semakin memikirkan tentang itu semakin membuat Wonwoo mengantuk. Ia sangat yakin Mingyu itu berbohong, tidak mungkin sekali ia masih merindukannya, ia masih ingat wajah berseri Mingyu ketika bersama orang itu. Orang yang sempat Wonwoo anggap sebagai teman.

-sebenarnya sampai sekarang masih Wonwoo anggap teman. Tetapi hanya saja dirinya itu menjadi lebih canggung ketika bersama orang itu. Tidak perlu tahu, karena Wonwoo sudah berusaha melupakannya. Sekarang ia merubah pandangannya ke orang itu hanya sebatas kenal –tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasakan matanya itu sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terbuka, lagipula ia sudah lelah sekali dengan kegiatan hari ini. Walaupun tadi karena pembicaraan Soonyoung ia jadi membolos pembelajaran sampai akhir. Ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk besok ketika sekolah.

Wonwoo mulai terpejam menuju alam mimpi. Dengkuran halus itu mengikuti alur semakin lelapnya Wonwoo. Ia tertidur dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya itu memeluk kaki nya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa pagi sudah menyapa. Diluar sinar mentari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya dari ufuk timur, rasa hangat menyelimuti keadaan bagaimana carahnya hari itu. Tapi sayangnya di dalam kamar itu masih terasa hawa dingin malam hari, dinding-dinding masih beradaptasi dengan rasa hangat pagi itu.

Disana pemuda dengan tubuh kurus dan berkulit putih pucat itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya, posisi tidurnya itu sangatlah tidak nyaman jika dilihat, terdapat kemungkinan besar mendapat rasa pegal dipunggung.

Dan seorang pemuda lain yang mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang sedikit basah yang ditata keatas. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tengah menatap yang sedang terlelap itu dengan pandangan lekat. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Bibir itu tertarik keatas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman manis disertai dengan gigi taring yang mencuat itu menambah kesan er sedikit tampan. Dilihat dari penampilannya itu sepertinya dia sudah mandi. Lagipula tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambutnya itu semakin memperkuat.

Pemuda bernama Mingyu itu betah sekali, jika dihitung mungkin sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia menatap Wonwoo. Bahkan sebenarnya juga ada niat untuk mengusap rambut hitam lembut itu. Namun ia urungkan, yah karena ia masih terlalu canggung untuk berhadapan kembali dengan Wonwoo.

Yah –itu juga termasuk alasan kenapa ia hanya bisa menggoda Wonwoo dari jauh, bahkan tidak berani berkata atau sekedar menyapanya. Tidak _gentle_? Ya biarlah… Mingyu sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting dirinya itu masih sedikit blak-blakan seperti ia dulu, itu sudah mewakili semuanya.

Mingyu sedikit tersentak saat melihat Wonwoo menggeliat dan perlahan dia membuka matanya. Mingyu tersenyum kala Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ketika bibir tipis merah muda itu menguap lebar. Ingin rasanya Mingyu mencubit pipi itu.

"Mingyu?–"

Wonwoo berucap dengan nada yang masih mengantuk, dan matanya itu berkedip berulang kali dan menyipit untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"eh –mingyu?! Kenapa bisa kau disini!" Wonwoo berteriak kecil ketika sadar. Efek bangun tidur menjadikannya lupa sepertinya, padahal tadi malam ia yang menaruhkan Mingyu yang mabuk ditempat tidurnya. Wonwoo menurunkan kakinya dari kursi dan duduk menyandar disana. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit kesaki

Mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Meskipun ia juga tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa berada disini, dan kenapa bisa tidur diatas ranjang milik Wonwoo dengan Wonwoo yang malah tidur dikursi kecil itu. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia bahagia karena dirinya yang kala itu mabuk –karena sesuatu hal- berakhir kemari.

"Hai Wonu hyung" ujar Mingyu sambil nyengir kuda.

Wonwoo mengernyit karena ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Mingyu berbicara padanya. Kalau boleh jujur ia sangat merindukan suara serak nan cukup berat itu, meskipun ia juga sering tidak sengaja mendengar suara atau bahkan tawa Mingyu dari jauh, tapi ini berbeda.

"ehm, kau tidak pulang?" Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

Mingyu menggeleng kecil, dan itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja" ujarnya lagi dan segera beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari kamar. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi, namun langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak ketika suara keras itu menyapa telinganya. Dan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ketika suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai kau sudah menerimaku kembali hyung!"

Sedangkan Mingyu terkekeh kecil melihat Wonwoo yang salah tingkah itu, terlihat manis. Mingyu membatin, _akhirnya_ _aku berani mengatakannya_.

Mingyu beranjak dari posisinya dan memutari kamar Wonwoo, melihat isi dari kamar dengan tembok berwarna krem itu. Ia membuka laci meja belajar Wonwoo dan menemukan sebuah foto polaroid dengan tulisan dibagian belakangnya. Mingyu membaca tulisan itu sambil tersenyum. Oh, sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum pagi ini.

 **Mingyu-ku terlihat sangat manis**

Foto itu adalah foto Mingyu dan Wonwoo ketika mereka pergi jalan berdua ke pantai. Wonwoo yang tersenyum lebar dengan Mingyu yang merangkul pundaknya juga tersenyum dengan jemari tangan yang membentuk _peace_ yang menempel di sekitar pelipisnya. Mingyu dapat mengingat detail bagaimana mereka sangat bahagia saat itu.

Mingyu juga punya foto polaroid seperti itu, tapi dengan gambar yang sedikit berbeda, kalau milik Wonwoo yang memegang kamera adalah Wonwoo, kalau miliknya itu yang memegang kamera dirinya sendiri. Fotonya itu, Mingyu yang menarik pinggang Wonwoo dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga foto itu tergambarkan Mingyu yang sedang mengecup pipi Wonwoo. Ditambah ekspresi terkejut Wonwoo yang sangat lucu itu. Meskipun sedikit kabur tapi Mingyu sudah cukup puas dengan itu.

 **Wonu hyung yang terkejut terlihat lucu**

Itu yang tertulis dibelakang polaroid tersebut.

Mingyu menaruh kembali foto itu, dan menutup lacinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, selangkah ketika ia sudah keluar dari kamar itu, hidungnya mencium sebuah aroma wangi dari sebuah masakan. Mingyu mengendus kecil karena bau itu tercium sangat menggiurkan.

Mingyu berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Wonwoo yang sedang berkutat dengan kompor dengan segala bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"eh?!"

Wonwoo terkejut menghentikan gerakannya, ia melihat kearah perutnya, terlihat tangan yang lebih gelap dari miliknya itu melingkar dengan eratnya. Wonwoo memegang tangan itu dan mencoba melepaskannya. Tapi Mingyu mencegahnya dengan semakin mengeratkan tangannya, ia menumpukan dagunya dipundak Wonwoo. Dan berbisik kecil membuat Wonwoo menggeliat didalam kukungan hangat Mingyu.

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung"

Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu memeluknya. Ia hanya berharap Mingyu tidak memperhatikan wajahnya yang mulai merona ini, dan juga detak jantung yang berpacu sangat cepat, meskipun Wonwoo tidak menjamin kalau Mingyu tidak akan tahu, tapi mengantisipasinya bisa kan?

Pelukan itu berlangsung sebentar, karena Mingyu sudah melepaskannya. Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda itu, dengan Mingyu yang berpindah posisi menjadi disampingnya dengan menatapnya lekat seperti tadi pagi.

"Kau sudah bisa masak hyung? Dulu kau payah sekali…" celetuk Mingyu.

"Kalau kau disini hanya berniat mengganggu, pergi saja sana!" Usir Wonwoo dengan mendorong pundak Mingyu untuk menjauh.

"Jadi kau ingin aku membantumu hyung? Baiklah…"

Mingyu mengambil alih alat masak itu dan mendorong Wonwoo menjauh. Skakmat! Wonwoo kesal karena itu, Mingyu tidak tahu malu sekali, batinnya. Wonwoo berganti mendorong Mingyu balik. Dan acara memasak itu menjadi sedikit lebih lama karena acara saling mendorong satu sama lain. Dengan sesekali ada cubit mencubit yang membuat salah satu dari mereka itu meringis sakit.

Bukan sesuatu yang romantis tapi mereka mencoba melupakan status mereka yang sudah tidak saling memiliki –namun masih saling menyukai- sehingga dapat tercipta sebuah rasa kesenangan kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu dari masing-masing.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kala itu sedang terpejam karena mengantuk dan kelelahan karena Mingyu yang sangat menyebalkan tadi, Wonwoo tertidur dengan menekuk tangannya sebagai bantal untuk dirinya yang tertidur di meja makan. Acara sarapan sudah selesai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Mingyu sendiri masih duduk dihadapan Wonwoo dengan memakan cemilan yang ia temukan dari dalam lemari dekat kompor setelah ia mencuci piring tadi.

Wonwoo itu tertidur ketika Mingyu sedang mencuci piring. Karena keadaan hening waktu itu membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak menutup matanya.

Mingyu mencolek pipi Wonwoo berulangkali membuat sang empu itu mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan mata yang masih menutup. Mingyu terkekeh melihatnya, dan terus mencolek pipi yang sekarang sedikit tirus itu. Hingga sang empu membuka matanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tajam. Wonwoo menggeram tertahan,

"Aku hanya butuh teman bicara hyung" ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya diam, tidak menanggapi. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ming… hari ini hari apa?-" Tanya Wonwoo dengan hati-hati.

"Tadi aku melihat kalender, hari ini hari rabu-"

Ucapan Mingyu terpotong, Wonwoo melotot menatap Mingyu dan bibirnya itu mengeluarkan suara yang keras, "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku heh! Ya tuhan, kita ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini gyu!".

Teriakan marah Wonwoo menjadi saksi akhir dari perjumpaan Mingyu dirumah Wonwoo. Karena Mingyu takut Wonwoo-nya marah dan akan melampiaskannya kepadanya lebih baik ia memilih kabur dari apartemen itu. Bahkan Mingyu sampai lupa membawa kemeja serta ponselnya yang berada dikamar Wonwoo. Hingga membuat Wonwoo harus berteriak dan menyusul Mingyu yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti, Wonwoo berangkat kesekolah dengan jalan kaki seperti biasanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, mengingat kemarin setelah kenangan-kenangan indah yang sekejap itu –ia mencoba untuk tidak _tsundere_ -

Ketika ia berjalan, ia melihat Junhui yang tengah mengendarai sepeda motor _matic_ miliknya, Wonwoo memanggil Junhui yang membuatnya mengerem mendadak dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Jun! aku bareng yah" Teriak Wonwoo, dan berlari kearah Junhui yang berhenti didepan sana. Sedangkan Junhui hanya mengangguk dan menunggu Wonwoo yang berlari. Wonwoo segera menaiki motor itu, dan motornya segera melesat menjauh.

Mereka dengan cepat sudah sampai sekolah. Junhui yang memarkirkan motornya dan segera meninggalkan Wonwoo disana yang sudah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sial, cuek sekali" Gerutu Wonwoo. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas. Ia melihat kelasnya sudah ramai sekali. Ia melihat Mingyu disana yang tengah melambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Wonwoo mendesah kesal. Dia mulai lagi, batinnya.

Wonwoo duduk dikursinya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Menunggu sang guru datang sambil menghentakkan kakinya pelan. Bibirnya itu melantunkan sepenggal lirik lagu dari penyanyi kesukaannya.

Dan ketika guru itu masuk, membuatnya langsung duduk menghadap kearah depan dan sedikit melirik gurunya itu. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat datar, saat gurunya mengucapkan kata 'kuis' lagi, bahkan gurunya itu belum sama sekali mengucapkan salam pembuka, tapi sudah menyuruh muridnya untuk bersiap karena akan ada sebuah kuis lagi, Wonwoo kesal, karena Minggu kemarin pun juga seperti ini.

Ia dapat mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya itu banyak yang mengeluh tidak suka, tapi untuk Wonwoo cukup dengan menggerutu dalam hati saja. Karena didepan kebanyakan teman sekelasnya ia dianggap berperingai dingin.

Dengan setengah hati ia mengeluarkan pulpen dari tempat pensilnya dan menunggu ia mendapat kertas yang sedang dibagikan oleh gurunya itu. Ia sedikit berbahagia karena kuis kali ini tidak secara lisan, ayolah ia tidak nyaman berdiri didepan dan menjawab pertanyaan gurunya –dan akan berakhir dengan debat karena gurunya itu selalu menanyakan lagi alasan dan alasannya lagi.

Wonwoo mencoretkan garis-garis hingga membentuk sebuah jawaban untuk soal-soal yang diberikan. Ia kadang mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit keras didalam keadaan yang hening itu. Ia menghentikan tangannya untuk menggores kata dikertasnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang ketika pintu kelasnya itu dibuka perlahan.

"Saem, bisakah aku ijin ke kamar mandi?" Ujar Mingyu. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Sudah selesai memang?" Balas sang guru.

Mingyu sendiri mengangguk, dan kembali menatap gurunya. Dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan membuka pintu itu perlahan –tidak ingin mengganggu murid lain- ketika gurunya mengisyaratkan dirinya boleh keluar dan menyuruh meletakkan lembar soal kuisnya diatas meja.

Detik hingga menit sudah berlalu, sekarang sudah setengah jam berkutat dengan soal akhirnya sang guru mengucapkan bahwa soal sudah harus dikumpulkan. Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak tadi, tapi ia malas sekali untuk maju kedepan menyerahnya soalnya. Selama waktu yang tersisa tadi ia hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, ia terlalu lelah. Karena pikirannya masih tertuju saat Mingyu yang tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya itu.

Wonwoo bahkan kembali mengelungkupkan kepalanya saat sudah mengumpulkan soal, ia bahkan tidak membalas salam dari gurunya itu seperti murid yang lain, sekali lagi, karena ia terlalu lelah.

Matanya itu mulai terpejam, karena hawa dari kelas itu juga mendukung sekali, tapi-

Wonwoo terkaget saat tangannya yang kecil itu ditarik paksa oleh Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelasnya sedetik setelah guru yang mengajar dikelasnya itu keluar. Bahkan ia berpikir kalau Soonyoung sudah menunggu didepan kelasnya dan membolos pelajarannya sendiri. Ia sudah hafal dengan apa yang pasti Soonyoung lakukan.

Meski kali ini ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang di cemaskan karena wajah Soonyoung sangat terlihat berbada dari dulu, dengan dahi yang berkerut yang membuat matanya itu terlihat semakin sipit. Ia sempat memikirkan Soonyoung akan menabrak dinding karena matanya yang sudah tidak terlihat itu.

Ia merasakan perih dari pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat itu, biasanya Soonyoung tidak terlalu erat seperti ini jika menggenggam tangannya karena dia tahu tangannya itu sangat sensitif. Ia memukul pelan lengan Soonyoung dengan tangannya yang tidak ditarik.

"Kau kenapa sih!" Guman Wonwoo masih dengan memukul tangan Soonyoung agar berhenti berlari. Ia tadi sampai tidak sengaja menabrak hingga membuatnya hampir terjembab –Wonwoo sedikit lega karena orang yang ia tabrak tadi tidak marah, dan malah meminta maaf-.

Soonyoung menengok kebelakang ketika Wonwoo sangat mengganggu sedang segala gumanan-gumanan tidak jelasnya, ia melirik tangannya yang memegang tangan Wonwoo, dan sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya. Ia melambatkan langkahnya juga, dan berhenti.

Ia membalikkan badannya, menaruh tangannya dipundak Wonwoo dan mengcengkramnya kuat dan membuat Wonwoo meringis karenanya. Ia menatap dalam ke _onyx_ hitam, seakan memberi perintah kepada Wonwoo untuk diam sebentar.

Ia menghela napas, "-aku harap kau tidak terkejut-" ujarnya. Wonwoo mengangguk menanggapi.

"-Mingyu tadi dikeroyok sendirian dibelakang sekolah-" Lanjut Soonyoung. Dan membuahkan ekspresi terkejut dan khawatir secara bersamaan dari Wonwoo, mulutnya sudah siap berteriak 'apa' namun segera dibekap oleh Soonyoung sebelum suara itu keluar.

"Kau tidak bilang akan terjadi hari ini!" sela Wonwoo setelah bekapan itu sudah melonggar. Dan dibalas oleh helaan napas putus asa dari Soonyoung, sepertinya ia lelah dengan Wonwoo yang seperti sedang pms.

"-aku pun tidak tahu! Ini jauh dari perkiraan!"

Soonyoung terlihat sedikit marah, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak didepan wajah manis Wonwoo, ayolah, ia sahabatnya, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dibentak oleh sahabat sendiri. Wonwoo menunduk setelah mendengarnya, "Jadi, rencana kita tidak terpakai?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit takut.

"-kemungkinan tidak, dan kita harus cepat, karena kita harus membantunya secara fisik" Lanjut Soonyoung yang terakhir kalinya dan kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo. Dan kali ini tidak ada gerutuan ataupun gumanan sedikitpun karena Wonwoo sibuk berpikir.

Setelah sampai dibelakang sekolah –tempat kejadian- Soonyoung segera ikut maju dalam melawan orang-orang yang kata Soonyoung waktu itu adalah orang yang sempat menghina Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam diujung tempat perkelahian itu, ia meringis ketika salah satu tonjokan mengenai wajah sahabatnya ataupun Mingyu, dan matanya menyipit ketika melihat ada sosok lain yang membantu Mingyu disana, Junhui dengan jurus kungfu yang ia miliki membuat para lawannya itu kewelahan, meskipun memiliki pertahanan yang kuat tetapi karena lawannya itu sangat cerdik menimbulkan sebuah bekas pukulan disudut bibirnya.

Itu tidak parah, dibandingkan Mingyu yang menonjok wajah mereka kesetanan, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia rasakan, tonjokan itu terus menerus dilayangkan, Mingyu terlihat sangat sangat dendam dengan salah seorang lawannya itu, ia menonjok wajahnya berkali kali sehingga wajah itu sudah penuh lebam berbanding sama dengan Mingyu.

Pukulan satu, dua, dan tiga, dan seterusnya. Mingyu kewelahan sendiri, ia masih belum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia merasa hanya dengan pukulan itu tidak impas. Ia tetap memukul lawannya meski ia sadar lawannya itu sudah sangat lemah sekarang. Dan ia mencoba melirik kebelakang tubuhnya sedikit, ketika sang lawan itu sudah sangat sekarat, bahkan Mingyu yakin mata lawannya itu sudah sangat buram sekali. Matanya membulat terkejut ketika menemukan Wonwoo yang berdiri diujung sana, Mingyu yakin Wonwoo sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar –menahan diri agar tidak terlihat lemah.

Mingyu merasa gagal, ia benar-benar merasa gagal sekarang. Ia tidak berubah sama sekali seperti yang Wonwoo harapkan. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau Soonyoung yang datang paling akhir dalam acara membantu dirinya itu akan membawa Jeon Wonwoo.

"-wonwoo-" gumannya lirih dan menatapnya sendu.

Ia mengabaikan rasa perih yang terjadi akibat luka diwajahnya, kedua pipi yang lebam biru keunguan serta darah yang keluar dari sudut pelipis dan bibirnya. Mendengar saja sudah membuat merinding, apalagi merasakan. Ia menatap lekat Wonwoo dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok-seok ia menghampirinya.

Ia mengernyit heran ketika wajah Wonwoo dari kejauhan terlihat panik, bukankah seharusnya dia tidak panik sama sekali?

Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kepalanya menjadi begitu berat, dan sangat sakit. Suara pukulan dengan benda tumpul dikepalanya membuatnya meringis, ia bisa merasakan darah segar mengalir dibelakang kepalanya. Suara nyaring dari pukulan itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada disana terfokus kearahnya. Melihat Mingyu yang semakin ingin menutup matanya karena ini sangat sakit, dan pada akhirnya terjatuh pingsan tepat dihadapan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu terkapar dihadapannya. Ia sedikit merasa de javu dengan kejadian ini, meski dengan penyebab yang berbeda. Ia dengan segera menghampiri Mingyu dan mencoba menolong Mingyu dengan menutup tempat darah mengalir dari kepala belakang Mingyu. Ia tidak memperdulikan Junhui ataupun Soonyoung tadi yang berteriak, ia tetap fokus dengan Mingyu yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Baju seragamnya pun sudah berubah menjadi merah, dengan aroma anyir yang menyengat.

"Wonwoo-ya! Bawa dia kerumah sakit!" Kata Soonyoung. Dan segera ikut membantu mengangkat Mingyu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Wonwoo menoleh ketika pundaknya itu disentuh, "Sebaiknya kau pulan dan ganti bajumu terlebih dahulu, dan aku akan membantu Soonyoung" Kata Junhui. Dan dibalas pandangan yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan Junhui.

"Tapi kau bau anyir, aku bahkan ingin muntah mencium baunya" Lanjutnya.

Dan Wonwoo pun hanya bisa mengangguk menurut akan ucapan Junhui.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk disamping Mingyu yang sudah dipindahkan ke dalam ruang rawat, menunggu Mingyu sadar. Ia menopang dagunya diatas ranjang, dan tangannya yang lain itu sedang menari-nari diatas perut Mingyu membentuk sebuah garis garis abstrak. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengantuk, hingga tidak sadar ia sudah terlelap kedalam Mimpinya.

Ia terbangun karena sebuah elusan lembut dirambutnya, ia melenguh dan menguap. Ia melirik jam dinding, ternyata sudah malam. Jam sembilan lebih sepuluh. Ia berganti melirik Mingyu, apakah sudah bangun atau belum. Dan ia menjadi sedikit salah tingkah karena Mingyu yang sedang menyender dikepala ranjang.

Ia terdiam. Mingyu dengan tatapan sayu dengan bibir yang masih pucat dan pecah-pecah itu memiliki efek tersendiri, darahnya berdesir yang membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan suasana hening yang sangat membosankan.

"Hey, apa perlu aku telpon bibi Kim untuk datang kemari?" Tanyanya. Dan dibalas gelengan oleh Mingyu, "tidak perlu" katanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk paham, dan suasana kembali hening, "Akhir pekan aku ingin pergi ke Changwon untuk menemui orangtua ku, dan sepertinya aku akan mengabari orang tuamu tentang ini agar mereka menjengukmu".

Mingyu tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu" Kata Mingyu. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sungguh itu membuat mual. Wonwoo ingin sekali melempar orang itu ke samudra atlantik.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak, kau masih sakit". Wonwoo sudah cukup khawatir ketika wajah itu penuh dengan lebam serta tangan kanan yang terbalut kain perban putih itu. Ketika melihatnya, membuat dirinya itu merinding, pasti sakit sekali. Namun, ia ingin menoyor kepala Mingyu yang tengah berbaring karena meskipun sakit, kadar menggombalnya itu tidak berkurang sama sekali. Ia hanya berharap wajah khawatirnya ini tidak terlalu kentara.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin ikut denganmu" pinta Mingyu lagi.

Sorot matanya itu terlihat sangat ingin sekali, kali ini dengan kedua tangan yang digosok-gosok dengan lucu. Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menghindari tatapan memohon itu, sekarang ia merasa gemas sekali untuk tidak mencubit pipi Mingyu. Jarang sekali Mingyu juga bertingkah seperti itu, ya meski seingat Wonwoo sih mantan kekasihnya –sedang masa pendekatan lagi sekarang- sering sekali manja kepadanya. Mungkin karena umur yang lebih muda?

Mingyu itu sebenarnya lebih muda satu tahun dari Wonwoo, makanya ia memanggil Wonwoo sebagai hyung, yah dipaksa juga, seorang yang keras kepala seperti Mingyu akan menolak pasti tapi dengan jurus yang ampuh –yang jarang Wonwoo lakukan juga-. Bukan alasan yang mutu soal Mingyu yang bisa sekelas dengan Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau tidak mengijinkan, aku akan menyusulmu-"

Kalimat Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap iris hitam sedikit kecoklatan Mingyu dengan tajam. Raut wajah sengit kembali ia tampilkan. Ia tidak bisa berkata lagi –karena Mingyu itu sama sekali tidak pernah menarik kata yang ia ucapkan, meski ucapan yang menurut orang awam itu terdengar gila, tapi seorang Kim Mingyu akan tetap nekat.

Wonwoo hanya bisa berharap, –semoga Mingyu kali ini tidak berlaku nekat.

.

.

 **TBC or END/?**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Ada masalah sedikit yang mengganggu. Dan aku mau ngabarin kalo ini bakalan selesai 2 chap lagi, atau mungkin chapter depan selesai dan ku kasih sebuah bonus (side story Mingyu) tapi jangan berharap dulu wkwk. Dan aku kali ini tidak bisa membalas review, aku pengen nge-feedback sedikit tapi sekarang belum bisa TT**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyukai ini, see ya!**

 **Special thanks for;**

 **DevilPrince; itsathenazi; tfiy; Arlequeen Kim; hamipark76; meanie4lyfe; monwii jeonwii; kimxjeon; Zahra427; KimAnita; btobae; zahra9697; Karuhi Hatsune; wonumon; Whirlwinds Meanie; Kkamjongmin; Iceu Doger; MingyuAin; hoshilhouette; 17MissCarat; aestas7; chikincola; equuleusblack; NichanJung (makasih masukannya kak :*); Guesteu;** _ **kookies**_ **;** _ **Rie Cloudsomnia**_ **; Mrs. EvilGameGyu (terima kasih sudah mengingatkan); 11234dong; Neulra (hai siders tersayang); Beanienim (ih kapel :3); sailing2000; all favourite; all followers.**

 **Dan teruntuk para siders, dapat salam hangat dariku^^**

 **Sragen, 11 Agustus 2016**


End file.
